Battle
Battles starts by assigning a certain number of ships during a mission. The number of ships you can bring differs every missions. Upon pressing the Battle Start button, pirates will start to attack the opposing fleet automatically so be mindful of the pirates you choose to bring in battles! 'Victory Conditions' Win: Victory is achieved once the win conditions are met. Some conditions are as follows: Defeat all enemies - Most common Win condition on the mission maps. You must defeat all enemy pirates and ship sub-equipments which can damage your troops. Defeat Monster - Some areas you are going to battle with monsters. To win, you must eliminate the monster. Capture the Stronghold - Some Win conditions needs you to destroy the enemy base. You will see a "Target" icon on the building you need to destroy in order to win. Lose: A battle is lost when all your pirates and ships are eliminated or the time limit has elapsed. 'Pre-Battle Interface' 1. Ships Limit Count This is the number of ships positioned for battle. The number on the right indicates the limit of the number of ships that can be deployed, while the number on the left indicates the current number of ships already positioned. 2. Auto Select Pirates and ships will be automatically assigned to the formation on which will give you your highest Fleet Strength.. 3. Fleet Formation The area where your ships is deployed. The Rear line is reserved for your Mother Ship, the''' Center Line''' is for your Ranged and Support Ships and the Front Line are for your Attack '''and Defense Ships'. Note: You can only put maximum of 5 ships at a section, at a time.This means you can only use 5 ships at the front line max or 5 ships in the Center Line max. '''4. Fleet Strength' This is the total strength value of your currently deployed fleet. 5. Exit Button to close the Pre-battle interface and return to the Map. Stamina points will not be consumed. 6. Deploy Button Reinforcement Menu will pop-up after pushing this button. This lets you choose one on the list which will help you in your battle. 30 Pirate Points will be awarded to the one you select after the battle has won. Battle will commence and stamina points will be consumed after selecting your reinforcement. Note: Reinforcement Menu is not available in Duel. 7. Change Ship Line Up The area where you can select the ships you own to be used for battle and shows the level of the ship you currently have. 8. Pirate Sorting You are able to sort Pirates you currently have into different categories: Rarity, Obtained, ID, Type, Level, HP, ATK, Gunnery and Loading. 9. Ship Sorting You are able to sort the entire list of ships you currently have by: Obtained, Color, Level and HP. 10. Current Pirate List This is the area where all the available pirates you have is sorted. Note: You are not allowed to use the same Pirate per battle regardless of the pirate class. 'Main Battle Interface' 1.' Auto Battle' This button will switch the Auto Battle Mode On or Off. This mode will not be available in quests that has not been cleared yet. 2. Fleet Gauge and Timer The total Health of your fleet and your enemy. On the left side is the Health value of your fleet (green) and at the right side is the enemy fleet (red). A timer under the gauge displays how much time is left in the battle. If you fail to defeat the enemy before the time is up, you will lose the battle. 3. Victory Condition Displays the condition you need to meet to win the battle. Getting all your pirates and ships eliminated will result to defeat. Consuming the time and not completing the conditions also results on defeat. 4.' Battle Menu' Battle options which where you can pause the game or surrender the battle. 5.'' ''Battle Logs Battle Logs of your battle. Status boost and debuffs are shown here. 6.' Ally/Enemy Fleet' You can view your own ships and pirates as well as your enemy’s. You may also zoom in or out for a better view. 7.' Start Battle Button' The battle will begin once you tap this button. 8.' Obtainable resources' This shows the number of gold and food that you can get upon winning the battle. 9.' Pirate skill button' A display of the pirates you currently have and their skill cooldown. You may trigger a Pirate’s skill when their icon flashes and tapping on them. 10. Cannon Icon It shows you the number of cannon ammo you have and the reload status. Whenever you destroy an enemy ship or structure, you will receive more cannonballs to fire with. 'Battle Procedures' Once the battle is initiated, your ships and pirates will advance and attack automatically. You can activate the skill triggers of pirates and use cannons from your mother ship by tapping on the screen. Tap a specific area in the screen to fire cannonballs in that direction. Note: - Your own ships and pirates will not be damaged by your cannons. - Your cannon ammunition will increase whenever you destroy an enemy ship or their ammunition supply. - There is also a reload time each time you use your cannons or pirate skills, so they cannot be used again until the end of their reload time. Auto Battle Lets you battle without tapping on the screen and Fast Forward the game up to 3x speed. Check the upper left button on your interface. Battle Menu Menu where you can pause the game or end the battle. To resume the battle, just tap on the Resume button.